A rechargeable battery is capable of repeatedly being charged, storing the charge and delivering the charge to a tool or other device to which the battery is coupled. Rechargeable batteries have, over the years, evolved into reliable power sources for powered surgical tools used in operating rooms to perform surgical procedures. The use of a battery eliminates the need to provide a power cord connected to an external power source. The elimination of the power cord offers benefits over corded surgical tools. Surgical personnel using this type of tool do not have to concern themselves with either sterilizing a cord so that it can be brought into the sterile surgical field surrounding the patient or ensuring that, during surgery, an unsterilized cord is not inadvertently introduced into the surgical field. Moreover, the elimination of the cord results in the like elimination of the physical clutter and field-of-view blockage the cord otherwise brings to a surgical procedure.
A rechargeable battery typically includes a housing and one or more rechargeable cells disposed in the housing. The cells are formed from material capable of storing electrical charge.
Batteries used to power surgical tools are exposed to adverse environmental elements to which batteries used for non-medical uses are seldom exposed. For example, during a surgical procedure, a medical battery may be exposed to blood or other body fluid. Tissue removed from the patient may adhere to the battery. While not an intended part of any procedure, a battery may be exposed to a saline solution. To eliminate the risk of patients being infected during the course of the medical procedure, it is therefore standard practice to sterilize the battery between surgical procedures. This cleaning/sterilization process typically involves rinsing the battery to remove contaminates that are readily visible on the surface of the battery.
Improvements in batteries related to the medical industry are disclosed.